I'll see you around, Loki
by spaghettio
Summary: Just a simple and short oneshot and a teaser for my new story. Loki comes to a meeting with the Grandmaster, only to spot the arguably most beautiful woman he's ever seen, and gods, she has the voice of an angel, or maybe a siren, Hel, maybe even a banshee, who knows.
1. See you

It wasn't like him, he didn't want to be drawn to _her_ gaze. She was standing next to the Grandmaster, looking at him like she'd never seen anything remotely like him before.

He seriously couldn't deny it, she was _gorgeous_ as if she was blessed by the gods herself. With pale alabaster skin that he could've sworn shone like a thousand stars, chestnut waves that cascaded down her shoulders and rested against her lower back, and her _eyes_ they looked brown at first glance, but when they caught the light, gods they danced a dark green and caramel.

His eyes trailed slowly down her figure, she was dressed in a silky, loose black dress, with gold adornments here and there. And her _curves_ , enough to rival the queen of Vanaheimr's own. She had light turquoise paint that trailed from the ends of her eyes to her chin. Something like a status symbol? She was barefooted. Loki only assumed she wasn't a very high rank, but oh boy was he wrong. He was already shoving his thoughts away when he felt the raw, uncontained seidr rumble off her in waves, and by the gods, was it intoxicating.

The man sitting next to her, the Grandmaster, cleared his throat. "Oh, dear- You're always so much of a distraction, young one! Hm- C'mere baby, you obviously wanted something if you're paying me a visit during my discussion."

She turned her gaze and nodded to the being, her eyes glazing over. _a communication spell._ "Why don't you introduce yourself, Loki-pokey! I would hate for the young one's curiosity to not be sated. We all know what happens then, huh kiddo?" The 'young one' in question nodded, looking bashfully at the ground.

Loki cleared his throat, bowing briefly to speak. "Loki of Asgard, pleasure to meet such a stunning young woman such as yourself miss...?"

She looked at the Grandmaster again expectantly, he nodded, "You may speak, sweetling."

He wasn't prepared, gods, the unbridled shock must've show because the amusement dancing in her eyes showed him as much. "Cirien Carpe Hemming, youngest daughter of En Dwi Gast. I've heard quite a bit about you from my father, Loki of Asgard. Father says you know magic also! Which is probably the only reason he is allowing me to speak."

"Ah, such a voice is dangerous, is it not?" Loki chuckled, eyes sparkling with interest. "Back home I only knew one person who possessed the power to control beings with her voice, a dangerous woman indeed."

The Grandmaster nodded, giving his daughter a pat on the shoulder. "Go on now sweetcheeks, me and Lo-Lo gotta- uh- discuss buisness."

She bowed her head and shuffled around towards the door, only to stop next to Loki and brush her fingers against his. "I'll see you around, Loki."


	2. Changes

So I've made some changes to the story, Cirien is no longer on Sakaar, she isn't even remotely related to the Grandmaster.

I've decided to entirely change the plot, (which was originally Cirien trying to get off of Sakaar, sick and tired of all the melt stick and murder shit. So she helps Loki get the codes to the ship bay, etc etc. She would have eventually escaped with Loki, and would have been either killed with the Asgardians or have died with the snap. (anything to make angst ensue) It also would have been a slow burn with lots of unresolved sexual tension. (she would have died before anything happened. sad) But yeah, basically me being a bad person.)

So she's got a full revamp, she's not a special veggie anymore (again, sad) I made her more relatable. Now her name is either gonna be Casey, or I'm not gonna lie I was thinkin' Caroline but tbh it reminds me of that one movie so I'm gonna nope on that.

But yeah, I'm gonna try to think about this, if I don't update in two months (give or take) My friend has full permission to 'keel my ass' to quote him.


End file.
